firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Rholerian Republic
'''The Rholerian Republic '''is the nation of the region of South Rholeria. It is the brother nation of the Kingdom of Ruessenia to it's north, and only recently became independent of the Kingdom, by way of large scale revolution taking place across the south of the Rholeria region. Rholeria as a people are extremely proud of their values of freedom, liberty, and democracy. Though they preach the merits of such a progressive system of government, one visiting many of the young nation's cities will find that the standard of living is much lower than some may expect. While the merchant city-states and coastal settlements enjoy free trade and lowered taxes, many of those taxes face escalation by necessity from the National Parliament, and the majority of the inland cities still struggle with poverty, displaced citizens, reconstruction efforts, and crime. The troubles they face may stem from a multitude of sources, but a lack of sufficient preparation and initiative at the start of the Republic may be one of the most central. Despite all this, the people of Rholeria cling feircely to what their blood and effort have won. GeographyCategory:Nation Allt_a'_Mhuilinn.JPG Switzerland-485x363.jpg ireland2 067.jpg scottish_highlands.jpg History A little over a century ago, the Ruesseniaian people of south Rodany rose up in revolution against what they believed was a weak, tyrannical puppet king. The revolution was bloody and drawn-out, lasting the course of several years and ruining much of the country. It's outcome was clear; a number of cities and regions seceded from the Kingdom of Ruessenia and became the Rholerian Republic. From the beginning, the republic had innumerable issues to deal with, but right off the bat the leaders of the new nation were overconfident and proud of their accomplishment. Despite the apparent love for freedom that was the reason for the revolution, the new government began to overstep time and time again in their journey to fix the country torn apart years before. Even more irresponsibly, the new nation pulled together it's military force from it's numerous city-states, eager to showcase and prove their military abilities. The result was the forming of a Coalition that would march against the forces of Vaartwöstr to the east. These wars were vicious and taxing, and their effect was extremely clear on the homefront; the fledging country continued to suffer intense poverty in many cities, escalating crime rates, and governmental corruption. The Kingdom of Lyoncia and the Kingdom of Ruessenia used these opportunities to strike at the weak nation, each managing a significant conquest before quitting while they were ahead. The former capital city of Ravello was taken by Ruessenia, while the city of Rottbeck was taken by Lyoncia. The Republic's army returned home in the wake of these major losses and spread to their home city states, once again becoming disorganized and scattered. Borders became militarized zones, strict against intruders. All the while, hints of government corruption continued as the people suffered, while denying it all and shouting the glories of freedom. Even now, despite the original goals of the country, aristocracy is creeping back in. Many in the outskirts are returning to the old ways of Feudalism, preferring it to it's poorly executed replacement. Government enforced production, agriculture, and education programs see application in the big cities, but face some opposition from the more honest members of Parliament, who see them as the first indicator a slippery slope back to tyranny. Many pieces of literature crop up, praising the regime and idealizing the young history, in an effort to convince the citizens of a continued glory age, and wash out the troubles the nation has been suffering. The church is one of the few less corrupted institutions, but it's used regularly by the state to justify actions and rally morale. All in all, most recognize that a darkness has hung over the Republic since its founding, and that changing that will be no easy task. Culture Politics The Republic professes to be an ideal democracy. Governors of cities and members of legislative bodies are elected by the people and the Consul is elected by the Parliament, but many of these elections lack proper structuring and have weaknesses allowing for corruption. Representatives from various regions and cities form the Parliament, which decides on and passes laws. The Consul has oversight power on these matters. In recent years, a resurgence of family-based aristocracy has appeared with almost no chance for objection. Military Rholerian military is a collection of armies from it's different city-states. It's end result looks somewhat ragtag in places, and pristine in others, but whatever it's look it's substance is still rather adequate, though the discipline of Rholerian training today hardly compares to the training level received during the days of the Monarchy. Its pikeman forces, stocked by Freedmen, are a force to behold, and its Calvary is efficient and precise. See Also * Grey Family * Rholeria (Region) * Ruessenia